The Fourth Meister
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: There's a new meister at the academy: Keiji Tsukuyomi and his partner Mikage Ishida. Just how are they going to shake things up? OC/OC. Rated for violence and mild language.


_**I started getting into Soul Eater recently after buying a box set of the first half of the series after my birthday. Last night I got this idea, and I decided, "Why not? I'll write it."**_

* * *

**The Fourth Meister**

**Chapter One – Meet the Rookie: Black Star's Greatest Rival?**

* * *

There was a commotion at the Meister Academy that day. Something about a new kid. The last time news like that had made its rounds, it had been Lord Death's son, Death the Kid, and Black Star and Soul had fought him…and gotten their butts handed to them.

Even so, as if that defeat had completely escaped his mind, Black Star was standing on an archway entering the Academy, waiting for this 'new kid'. His weapon partner, Tsubaki, stood off to one side, her pale face worried.

Maka and Soul walked up to her. Tsubaki turned to them. "Oh, hey, guys."

Soul gave her a look. "What's up? You look even more worried than usual, and that's saying something.

"It's Black Star."

Maka sighed. "When isn't it Black Star?"

"You two remember when Kid came here, right?"

Soul groaned and rubbed his back. "I've been trying to forget that for a long time now."

"Well, it sounds like it's going to happen again. Black Star's been frustrated since the rumours about this new student started."

Maka tilted her head. "What rumours? I haven't heard anything."

"Probably because your head's always stuck in a book," Soul chuckled.

His meister hit him over the head, hard, using – you guessed it – a book. "If you're not careful, my book will be stuck in _your_ head," she fumed.

"Oww…" he groaned.

"The rumours say that this new student has already taken fifty Kishin souls," Tsubaki told them.

Maka's eyes widened. "Fifty?!"

Tsubaki nodded.

"Here he comes!" a whispered voice said from the crowd.

Heads turned to see a teenager with dirty blonde hair. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, and his mouth was curled into a slight smirk. He wore a battered leather jacket, with a simple white top under it. His jeans were black, and he wore simple sneakers. It was the girl behind her, however, that caught the attention of most of the crowd – especially the boys.

Her hair was a light pink, and she had a pretty face. It wasn't her face that people were looking at, however. She was unbelievably curvy, especially in the chest department, and her costume did little to hide that fact. She wore a short plaid skirt similar to the one Maka customarily wore; to complete the ensemble, she wore a white bikini top that left little to the imagination.

Soul's nose was bleeding. "B-b-b…" he mumbled.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Men. All the same."

"NEW GUY!" a familiar voice roared from a high vantage point.

"Oh boy…" Tsubaki sighed. "Here we go…"

The boy in the jacket looked up, spotting a spot fall from the sky until it landed to reveal a boy with spiky blue hair and surprisingly muscular arms. He had a star-shaped tattoo on his right arm. "Did you really think you could come here and upstage the biggest star around? Did you really think you could outshine Bla…" He froze as he looked at the girl behind the new student…or rather, at her chest.

The other boy lowered his sunglasses to reveal ice blue eyes. "Huh? What's got you so shocked?" He turned and looked at the girl. He turned a deep red and his fists clenched. "Mikage!" he shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you about modesty?!"

The girl – Mikage – turned her head dismissively. "I don't see why I have to worry about that. I'm not always a human, after all."

"Maybe, but you're human right now, and that means a certain level of propriety is called for!"

She sighed. "You just don't want to be publically aroused, Keiji."

He went even redder than before. "That's not it at all!"

While this was unfolding, Tsubaki had walked forward and splashed Blackstar with some water. The boy shook his head vigorously. "So, trying to get your weapon to seduce me, huh?! That's some dirty trick! Tsubaki!"

The girl sighed. "Alright." She began to shine with a yellow light and transformed into a pair of sickles joined together by a chain.

Keiji turned around and pocketed his sunglasses. "Seriously? You're that stupid? You're gonna fight me, without even knowing anything about me?" He smiled. "Okay, if you wanna die that badly." He looked at his partner. "Mikage. If you would."

"Right." The girl dissolved into a pink light and transformed into a twin-bladed sword. Keiji held the weapon in one hand, spinning it lightly. "I suppose you think you're the number one meister, huh?" He stopped spinning the weapon and held it in front of him. "You'd be wrong, kiddo. When it comes to human meisters…" He smirked. "There are none better than me." He launched forward.

"He's fast," Soul marvelled, having recovered from Maka hitting him.

"Maybe, but he can't fight Black Star," his meister said seriously.

"Why not?"

"Because a duel between two meisters can't happen without a professor to watch them."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here then, isn't it?" a voice mumbled. Maka froze and turned slowly to see a grey-skinned man covered in stitched scars – they were even on his clothes. He wore large glasses, and a cigarette dangled from between his lips. His most prominent feature, however, was the large screw through his head.

Soul looked nonplussed, oddly. "Oh, Professor Stein. Fancy seeing you here."

Franken Stein took a drag from his cigarette, being careful not to blow the smoke into anyone's face. "Lord Death figured that Black Star would cause trouble for Keiji, so he made sure I'd be around to oversee the inevitable duel between them."

Blades clashed in the background, while Maka and Soul continued to talk to Stein, who stared straight ahead, taking in the sight of the two duelling meisters.

"So who is this guy?" Soul asked then.

"His name is Keiji Tsukuyomi," the professor replied. "His weapon, meanwhile, is named Mikage Ishida. Keiji was raised by a family of meisters…" He looked at Maka. "Much like you, Maka."

The girl crossed her arms. "Don't bring up my louse of a father."

Stein smiled tolerantly. "Anyway, Keiji and Mikage's families are close. Always have been, really. Many of the weapons wielded by members of the Tsukuyomi family have come from the Ishidas. Keiji and Mikage are no exception."

"What about this rumour that he's already collected fifty souls?"

The professor looked amused. "Well, whether you believe that or not is up to you."

Meanwhile, Keiji dodged a thrown attack from Black Star and leaped in for a close range strike. Black Star, however, used his now-freed right hand to punch Keiji in the stomach; symbols floated in the air around them, before Keiji was launched backwards. The boy got up, groaning. A trickle of blood was falling from the corner of his mouth.

"Keiji!" Mikage's voice called out. If you looked closely, you could almost see a nude reflection of the girl in one of the blades of the weapon in Keiji's hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Keiji winced. "So, the brat can tap directly into his soul wavelength, huh?" He smirked. "Guess we'll have to up our game. Ready, Mikage?"

"Ready!"

The boy held his weapon in front of him, his stance defiant. As he shouted, Mikage's voice could be heard as well. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

The air around the meister hummed with an aura of power; the blades of the weapon glowed slightly.

"Uh, Black Star?" Tsubaki mumbled, her voice coming from one of the sickles. "Maybe you should be worried."

"Ha!" the boy grinned. "As if! I've beaten a Grim Reaper! I can take a loser like this guy!"

"We didn't beat him, technically," Soul groaned from his vantage point.

Meanwhile, one of the blades on Keiji's weapon had shifted to the other side of the hilt so that the blades were side-by-side. "Zantetsuken!" Keiji shouted. Roaring, he rushed towards Black Star, holding the sword aloft. Instinctively, Black Star raised his sickles to block the seemingly imminent downward slash.

Keiji smirked and lowered his sword so it hit his opponent in the stomach. His momentum kept him moving beyond Black Star; the sword was held horizontally in one hand. "That's that," he smiled, lowering the blade.

Black Star fell face down, his face a mask of pain.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called, sounding worried.

Within the crowd, Professor Stein smiled. "Clever."

"What?" Maka asked him. "Didn't he just kill Black Star?"

"On the contrary." The professor lit a fresh cigarette. "At the last second, Keiji spun his sword around so the blunt part of the blade hit rather than the sharp. Black Star will be bruised – both in body and in ego – but he'll be fine."

Mikage transformed back into human form. She was now wearing a more modest white top and black knitted vest.

Keiji looked at her. "Oh, good, you're fully clothed now. At least people will be paying less attention to your boobs now."

"What, are you jealous?" she smirked.

He went red again. "How many times do I have to tell you that's got nothing to do with it?!"

Behind them, Tsubaki was helping Black Star get up. The boy looked injured, but otherwise fine.

Keiji walked up to them, with Mikage behind him. "Is he gonna be OK?"

"He's not bleeding. He should be fine."

"Good thing I made sure, then."

"Well, that was impressive," a nasal voice giggled suddenly. The trio turned around to see none other than Lord Death himself.

"Oh, Lord Death!" Tsubaki said loudly.

"I see you've been getting acquainted with one another," Death continued. "That's good!" A large white hand popped seemingly out of nowhere. "After all, you'll be in the same class, so it's only natural you should get to know one another."

"Wait, I have to share a classroom with an idiot like him?" Keiji protested, pointing at Black Star.

"Yes," Death replied simply.

"Great," the meister deadpanned.

* * *

_Next time in The Fourth Meister…_

_**Keiji: **__Hey, wait, what am I doing here?  
__**Maka: **__Relax, Keiji. This is just the part where we introduce what happens next time.  
__**Keiji: **__Oh, okay. Well, I'm pretty sure you and I get sent on a mission of some sort.  
__**Maka: **__That and living arrangements get put into question.  
__**Keiji: **__Next chapter – Soul of a Meister: Keiji's Family Secret?  
__**Maka: **__Read it, or I'll take your soul.  
__**Keiji: **__Is it just me, or does that sound odd?_


End file.
